The Atlantic League
Category:Defunct alliances =Charter= Article 1: Admission and Expulsion In order to apply for membership in TAL, players must sign up on the TAL offsite forums. The player must then register and apply for membership in the applications thread with the following information posted: * Nation Name * Ruler Name * Team Colour (preferably aqua) * Link to Nation * Username on Cyber Nations Forum * Previous Alliances * Recruited By Once this has been provided a Minister/ the Overseer will review the application and choose whether or not to approve membership into TAL. When a player signs up he/she agrees to adhere to the charter and follow any rules set by the Overseer and Ministers. Applicants must not be members of another alliance when they apply. If any TAL member commits an action that violates the charter, or any other official rules, the Ministers/Overseer will vote on whether to expel them or not. A majority vote is required. Any member may ask for a vote to be created as long as they have good reason and real evidence. Article 2: Government The Overseer and Board of Ministers On the first week, of every second month elections will be held for the positions of Overseer and Ministers for the following departments: -Internal Affairs -Foreign Affairs -Defense -Finance -Education Any member may run for a position and they will have one week to put their name forward to be a Minister. After this week voting will last for a period of 48 hours, a simple majority will is required for someone to be elected. In the event of a tie, there will be a re-vote to decide which member to elect. Each minister may appoint deputies as they wish. Only members who are former Ministers or have spent over 2 months in TAL may run for the position of overseer. Article 3: Voting All decisions will be made by a vote. Decisions such as the signing of treaties, charter amendments and the appointment of officials shall be decided by alliance-wide votes, lasting 24 hours. A simple majority is required for a vote to pass. In the event of a tie the overseer maintains a tie breaking vote. More important or private decisions, such as going to war and the expulsion of members shall we decided by a vote between the Ministers and the Overseer lasting 24 hours or until all 5 officials have voted (whichever is shorter). A simple majority if required for a vote to pass. In the event of a tie the overseer maintains a tie breaking vote. Article 4: Military & War War and Spying No members are permitted to engage in any aggressive wars, or spy attacks, against any nations without permission from the Ministers/Overseer. Members who do so will be required to pay reparations and will possibly be expelled from the alliance. However, TAL maintains a list of enemies that nations can attack at any time they wish. If a member of TAL is attacked, or spied on, by a nation with an alliance affiliation, their stated alliance will be contacted and TAL will try to resolve the problem diplomatically. If a nation with no alliance affiliation attacks, or spies on, a TAL member, they will be given one chance to declare peace and pay reparations. If they refuse or ignore the messages to them, they will be attacked and possibly added to the TAL enemies list. Nuclear Weapons Members of TAL are allowed and encouraged to purchase nuclear weapons. Any member with nuclear weapons may use them against any nation on the TAL enemies list, or against any unaligned nation that attacks them. Nuclear attacks on any other nations are prohibited without prior approval from the Ministers/Overseer. Article 5: Amendments Any member of TAL may propose a charter amendment to the government officials who will then review and discuss it, before it is moved to a vote, a majority vote is required.